Proper maintenance of a vehicle's engine is an important priority in the daily operation of a vehicle. Without proper maintenance minor problems can escalate into major mechanical failures, resulting in costly downtime and expensive repairs.
For example, the condition of the air filter is one such characteristic of the engine which is desirable to be known. One way to determine the condition of the air filter is to physically inspect the air filter. However, this is usually done at intervals. It is desirable to have a continuous status of the air filter.
One such method designed to determine the condition of the air filter is to install pressure sensors on either side of the air filter. By comparing the pressure readings, a plugged air filter condition may be detected. The engine may already be equipped with a pressure sensor to detect intake manifold pressure to be used in controlling the engine and/or performing other diagnostics. However, the installation of the second pressure sensor is cost prohibitive. Thus, it is desirable to provide an indication of a plugged air filter using a minimal number of sensors.
The subject invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.